My Kinks
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Vincent looked down at his notepad and frowned, so the two patients were both chronic sex addicts.  He could help cure that but the insanity? Well, that might be a bit beyond his skills.  XemSai and hints of Valenwind. YAOI.
1. Patient One

A/N: Another RP-inspired fic. This one is literally just citrus. There is no real plot, just continuous lemons and limes. Do enjoy.

For those of you wondering, "why Vincent?" – well Vexen and Zexion are overdone as doctors.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My Kinks

:::::::::::

Chapter 1: Patient One

Vincent moved methodically around the room with a slight grimace on his face. He fixed the tables and adjusted the chairs. He even set out a plate of cookies because he thought that his patients would like cookies. He fixed his cloak, not having bothered to change out of it. They were sex addicts, not fashion gurus; he doubted they would mind. And if they did, 'fuck 'em!' That was a phrase he heard Chief often murmur about rather….annoying customers he came across. He sighed and sat down in his chair, wondering to himself if this was the smartest job option. The others had claimed that he was 'well-versed' in the ways of trauma and psychological problems, how that led him to sex addicts, Vincent couldn't hazard a guess.

He pulled out his handy-dandy notepad, oh no….that wasn't right. Vincent mentally snarled at Galian for watching those damn children's cartoons! Why didn't someone put him in a locked room when one of the demons took over? Wouldn't that make more sense? He looked over in an exhausted manner at the clock, five minutes until his patient arrived.

The clock ticked, minute after minute in what seemed like an eternity to a person with a chorus of voices in his head. Finally, the door creaked open and Vincent lifted his crimson eyes to meet a pair of beautiful amber, housed in a face that any Greek god would die to have. He blinked a little, hearing a very horny growl in the back of his head, which he was desperately trying to pipe down, "You must be Xemnas."

The man nodded, his black coat swishing as he politely closed the door behind him and motioned towards the seat in front of Vincent, "May I?"

Vincent smiled a little; he hadn't expected the deep velvet voice combined with gentlemanly conduct, "Of course." It was a nice change of pace from his usual source of attention, not that he was complaining of course, he enjoyed that company more than anything.

Xemnas crossed his legs and leaned back on the chair, his hands on his lap and his face serious, his silver hair was pushed out of his face and laying in its usual disarray around his ears. Vincent nodded to himself and wrote Xemnas' name at the top of the sheet, "So tell me Xemnas, why are you here? Do you know?"

Xemnas tipped his head back, his eyes staring at the ceiling for a moment before his hands moved from his lap to hover in the air, they followed and gestured along with his words, "My colleagues recommended I come here."

Vincent quickly scribbled something down, nodding slightly before raising his eyes, "Any specific reason why your colleagues did this?"

Xemnas looked at the ground before looking back up at Vincent, "Because I fuck Saix too loud and I have sex too much." He found the surface of the chair to be interesting; it reminded him of Kingdom Hearts.

Vincent could see his patient's attention span slipping, he cleared his throat and Xemnas looked at him, "Now Xemnas, who is Saix and why are you having too much sex with him?"

Xemnas frowned for a moment, seemingly thinking this question through before opening up his mouth to speak again, "Saix is my….second-in-command and my mate. He's my lover; we have a lot of sex because it feels good and he's not really human."

Vincent stopped writing, this sounded very familiar to his own love-life. He looked up at the other man, "What _is_ Saix?"

Xemnas shook his head, "I am not at liberty to say, that is an Organization secret."

Vincent raised an eyebrow, "What Organization- hey Xemnas, we're not done yet!" He stood up as the other man was already getting ready to leave.

Xemnas turned towards him, "I apologize for leaving abruptly but urgent matters in the workplace have come up, until next time."

The man was then enveloped in some dark mist and disappeared before Vincent's eyes. Vincent just stared at the space his patient had been and gaped, "What….just happened?" The demons in his head were arguing whether they could pull off the same feat and all Vincent could do was collapse back into the chair and groan, putting his feet up and dialing the airship, "Chief?...yeah…no….fine, brew some tea and get the Tylenol ready."

CLICK.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Short but sweet? Like the concept? Guess whose next?

Please R&R!


	2. So I'm a Furry

Chapter 2: So I'm a Furry

* * *

Warning: This chapter starts a sequence of lemons, I will not post when they show up, you have been warned. Enjoy

* * *

Vincent sat across from another empty chair, he was running a hand aimlessly through tousled raven locks, hoping no one would notice the cause and sighed to himself. He looked at the clock, the man still had five minutes but he was getting impatient.

Just a minute before the clock struck a blue-haired man stepped through the door and clicked it behind him. The man looked at Vincent and stepped forward, waiting to be seated like some sort of robot. Vincent frowned, "Please, take a seat, don't feel uncomfortable."

The man took his seat and adjusted his black cloak, smoothing out the front and running a hand through his own tousled locks, his feral lupine eyes watched Vincent's every move, "I cannot feel, so do not worry about me."

By this time Vincent has pulled out his notepad and was scribbling rapidly, mostly writing notes about how the patient claimed he did not have any feelings, "What do you mean Saix?" He took into account the man's odd scar on his face and attributed him to looking oddly like Azul…..

Saix straightened himself up as if sitting in front of an audience, "We are nobodies, we have no emotions, Lord Xemnas believes it so."

Vincent's pen stopped instantly before returning to moving, he knew the other patient was Saix's lover, supposedly, but this statement seemed to confirm the truth, "Lord Xemnas? You seem quite loyal."

Saix nodded, his stoic face never changing, "Yes, Lord Xemnas is not one to be questioned."

Vincent smiled slightly, "Oh well….can you tell me why you are here Saix?"

Saix played with the bangs hanging on the sides of his face and his facial expression changed for a split second to a smirk before fading back to the stoic mask, "For mating problems?"

Vincent once again paused, "Hmm….that wording, you're referring to sexual intercourse as mating because?" The way he said it soundly oddly like Chaos…which was disturbing, there was nothing worse than getting shagged and having the voice in your head shouting for you to 'stop being gay.'

Saix looked mildly perplexed, "Because it is. That is what it is, what don't you understand?"

Vincent could see he was treading over a fine-tuned nerve but proceeded forward, after all that was his job, "I meant it's not normal….wording exactly. Most people say sex or something to that degree."

Saix frowned and then rolled his eyes, leaning back into the chair and re-crossing his legs, "I am a werewolf, obviously I do not follow human traditions."

Vincent paused, "Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know-"

Saix raised a brow at him, he had noticed the odd scent that lingered around him from the second he had walked into the room, "You seemed used to weird things, you carry the scent of demons."

Vincent felt a lump grow in his throat so he changed the subject, not wanting to give the voices in his head the opportunity to make a guest appearance, "How has your mating been lately?"

Saix smirked, looking at a picture on the wall, "Last night was entertaining."

Vincent raised a brow, "Oh? Can you explain that further?"

Saix decided to turn the question around on him for his own amusement, "How about yours?"

Vincent blinked in a confused manner, "E-excuse me?"

Saix turned back to him with a wolfish smirk, "Your mating last night."

Vincent almost turned as red as his cloak, "That's- We're not here to discuss my life we're discussing yours-"

Saix's eyes glinted, "Somehow I doubt he's as good as Lord Xemnas. But you don't seem to mind do you?"

Vincent was inwardly panicking, why was his patient bringing up his sex life? Dammit! He should have washed himself better! He frowned deeply, slipping back into his old stoic expression, "Saix tell me about last night."

Saix decided to drop the subject for now and use it as ammo later, "Well, it all started when- "

* * *

Saix was curiously toying with the solid silver zebra figurine holding his superior's papers down on his desk. Xemnas looked at him from over one of his mission reports and a smile brimmed on his lips, "You like zebras?"

Saix looked up and frowned, his eyebrows knotting in confusion, "Sir?"

Xemnas gestured back to the figurine, "Zebras. I find them fascinating creatures. They are so unique even when the only difference is stripes, they are like us nobodies, simply existing in a plane of conformity and light…or maybe I'm stretching that too far." He chuckled a little.

Saix nodded while listening and smiled slightly when he heard his master laugh, it was a rare sound he cherished deeply, "Would you like to find one Sir?"

Xemnas smirked, a sudden idea rearing its ugly head in his mind, he stood up, "Possibly."

Saix immediately tried to sit up and join him when Xemnas placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him gently back into his seat, "S-sir?"

Xemnas purred in his ear, "Saix…you would do anything for me correct?"

Saix nodded rapidly, a blush tinting across his cheeks and his groin throbbing weakly, he twisted his legs together and squeezed to try to ignore it, "O-of course Sir!"

Xemnas nuzzled his ear and took the tip into his mouth, sucking on it gently, "Anything?"

Saix mewled and panted, "Yes Sir! Anything, I'd die for you, you know that."

Xemnas crossed the room and motioned towards his bedroom door, the Diviner leapt to his feet and dashed into the room without a moment's hesitation, "Eager Pup." He closed the door behind them and locked it before turning back to his lover, "Saix, reach under the bed."

Saix eagerly fished under the bed before pulling out a blindfold, he blushed, his ears turning red, "Sir?-"

"Put it on."

Saix hesitated but tied the blindfold on anyways, "Sir should I be doing something?"

Xemnas smirked at the man's sudden helplessness, "Not now, just be patient and be quiet like a good puppy."

Saix blushed even deeper, whimpering slightly before going quiet.

Xemnas turned to his closet and pushed his Organization cloaks aside and rummaged through a box in the back before pulling out an outfit, "Saix stand up and get naked."

Saix nodded a little, standing up and quickly stripping himself of his clothes, "Like this Sir?"

Xemnas chuckled, "Yes, very good, now put this on."

Saix took the outfit handed to him and slipped it on, finding it to be a one-piece one-size fits all thing and surprisingly warm, it reminded him of his moon pajamas, "Sir what is this-"

Xemnas pushed his chest, shoving him back onto the bed, "No questions, just assume the position."

Saix gasped at the sudden dominance from his superior and was secretly or not so secretly due to his now immense bulge, enjoying it. He gulped, "Sir?" He felt a sudden draft between his legs and against his ass as a part of the clothing was unbuttoned, "M-master?"

Xemnas nuzzled into the back of his neck, breathing heavily on his ear as he heard something pop and a liquid being applied, "Yess?"

Saix whimpering a little, shuddering and trembling with need, "Why am I- XEMNAS!" He immediately yelped out as the man entered with no preparation and purred against his back. He could feel his fingernails digging into his hips roughly, "Mmmm Master."

The man enthusiastically thrust into him, balling up his blue hair in his hand and yanking back harshly, "Good Saix…oh Kingdom Hearts fuck mm." Xemnas rammed into his sweet spot and growled against his ear, not letting Saix touch himself and batting his hands away, "No…" He thrusted again without remorse, "You can't touch yourself, mmmm….not yet."

Saix mewled and arched his back into the thrusts, rocking in counter-motion with him, "But Master!"

Xemnas laughed and bit on the tip of his ear, earning a howl in response, "Fine."

Saix almost too eagerly started pumping himself in rhythm with Xemnas' thrusts, gasping and moaning, "Mmm Sir….I …I'm…"

Xemnas knew what he meant and picked up his pace quickly, ramming full-force into his mate and earning howls in return, once they both climaxed they collapsed into the bed and Saix untied his blindfold, looking down and frowning, "Sir why am I-"

* * *

Vincent stopped writing and said slowly, "He made you wear a zebra outfit?"

Saix nodded, not really all that bothered, "The sex was good, it doesn't matter what I was wearing." He looked up at the clock and stood, "Excuse me, I believe it's time for me to leave." He opened a portal before Vincent could speak and disappeared.

Vincent just frowned, "….I have the weirdest patients ever."

* * *

A/N: Dedicated to AnimalCops! HAHA DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DID YOU? …..Lol, I think I pioneered the XemnasFurry! thing for Xemsai now! GO ME! XD

Please R&R~


	3. So I'm Bound

A/N: NightsProtection303 revived this.

Chapter dedicated to AnimalCops for the picture that inspired this. This is your last present~

* * *

My Kinks

Chapter 3: So I'm Bound

* * *

Vincent counted down the seconds as the door opened, the tan man stepping into the room quietly and politely. Vincent was prompted by the voices inside his head to tell the man now sitting across from him that his mate was also being helped by himself and that he knew the gritty details of his recent sex life but he restrained himself. Xemnas seemed to be rocking in his seat, eager to share about whatever sex he had recently, judging by the glint in his eyes.

Vincent sighed deeply, "Xemnas, would you like to share?" He was secretly jealous, his new job and the Chief's recent work on his plane was putting a damper on his own sex-life and it seemed his patients were enjoying their lives or non-lives for that matter, more than he ever could.

Xemnas tugged up his sleeves, exposing purple bruising marks around each wrists as if he had been tied up, "It….was amazing."

Vincent crossed the distance between them quickly, grabbing Xemnas' hands and taking them into his own as he stared at how swelled and injured the hands looked, "This is not amazing! What did you do?"

Xemnas drank in the attention with a content smile, "Well…."

* * *

Xemnas flicked the pages of the book forward and ran his finger across the map, copying it onto another scrap of paper for Demyx. Only Xemnas and Saix were aware of Demyx receiving these cheat sheets before his reconnaissance missions and he was more than happy to have it stay that way.

He heard a soft rap of knuckles connecting with the door and he paused, moving to hide the map when a voice murmured, "It's me Sir."

Xemnas went back to his work, flicking his hand and the lock clicked free, allowing the Diviner to step inside and then clicked back in place when the door shut behind him. Xemnas did not look up as he gestured to a pile of papers for Saix to review on the chair in the corner, "I have some assignments for you."

The sound of heels hitting the ground met his ears as a whip cracked, "Oh but I have an assignment for you naughty boy."

Xemnas' head snapped up so fast it was a miracle he didn't get whiplash. He gaped at the image of Saix in a black leather thong with matching corset and high black boots with gloves that gripped a whip in one hand and paddle in the other. He had an adorable dog collar circling his neck, which made Xemnas look up to meet the golden eyes that narrowed dangerously as the whip snapped and smacked the papers off his desk, clearing the man's mind for the mating soon to come.

Xemnas purred, raising a brow, "You have something in mind?"

Saix reached behind him, intriguing Xemnas into wondering what he could possible fit in such a tight thong and amused when he pulled out some rope suitable for lassoing a horse, not a person. He snapped the whip again, it wrapped around Xemnas' wrist and Saix tugged, the Superior flying over the desk and landing unceremoniously on the ground at Saix's feet.

The Diviner smirked, "Perfect." He leaned over and hog-tied the man's wrists behind him and licked the tan ear, "Naughty boys get punished."

Xemnas moaned and struggled weakly against the binds as he was spanked quite violently on his ass, "No moving."

Xemnas stopped moving, hanging his head low and playing along, "Of course Master. What should I do?"

Saix straddled him and yanked his pants down, "Accept your punishment like a good little boy."

Xemnas panted, getting on his hands and knees and gasping when the whip's hard handle rubbed in between his thighs, rocking against his balls and urging his hips to rock in rhythm with the motions, earning him yet another spanking for disobeying the order.

Saix made a tsking sound, "No what did I tell you?" He sighed, kicking over the chair from the corner of the room and pushing it under the hanging lamp, "Stand up."

Xemnas rose to his feet and blinked at him, Saix was now hovering above him, standing on the chair, "Raise your arms." Xemnas raised his arms and Saix tied the rope to the lamp, thankful that everything in Xemnas' office was part of the castle and would not break. He hoisted the Superior higher and higher until his groin was about eye level with him. Satisfied, Saix tied the rope to his desk and smirked at the helpless Superior dangling before him like a delicious meal.

He pulled the lube out of the drawer in the desk and slowly circled the man, watching his eyes and knowing that the helplessness was slowing fading from fun to frighteningly arousing. He tapped the whip in the palm of his hand, setting the paddle down and stopping behind the man.

A low chuckle escaped him, "I believe you are in need of some…special punishment, wouldn't you say so Xemnas?"

Xemnas nodded, "Yes Master."

Saix rubbed the lubricant against the thick handle of the whip and smirked, "We'll try something new today."

Xemnas couldn't see Saix so he couldn't read his expression, "N-new Master?"

Saix took his two fingers and spread the tan cheeks, "Oh yes and no prep today, I haven't got the patience."

Saix rubbed the hard end of the handle against his entrance, watching the man arch his back away from the cold metal wrapped in leather, "W-what is that?"

Saix purred as he applied more pleasure, succeeding in slipping in the handle a few inches as the man contracted desperately to restrict entrance, "Something fun. " He grabbed the other end of the whip and wrapped it along his arm, leaving about a foot free from the start of Xemnas' entrance to his own hand. He then gripped the lashy end and snapped it, forcing the vibration to travel down the 'weapon' and inside Xemnas until it hit the edge of the handle and the motion continued, bouncing back until it hit Saix's hand. The whole encounter had Xemnas panting like a bitch in heat, his toes were curled until they seemed to turn white and he was moaning loudly, dripping precum onto his stomach as he clenched around the intrusion.

The Diviner grinned, deciding to make it more interesting as he turned the handle over and over inside him, watching the toes uncurl and curl once more, a loud groan escaping Xemnas' lips, "Oh god!"

Saix shrugged with a smirk, "No you can call me Saix, I don't mind." He shoved the rest of the handle inside him and rocked it inside him until he hit his sweet spot, knowing when he hit the bullseye as the Superior cried out Saix's name, not able to take much more abuse and coating his stomach with his release.

* * *

Vincent was stopped from calling in a nurse as Xemnas performed a healing spell on each wrist, the wrist's shape went back to normal as he looked back up at the doctor, "See? Nothing is wrong."

Vincent almost snapped, "Xemnas, you let yourself stay like that so that you could show me your 'trophy'?"

Xemnas paused, thinking it over before deciding on a quick response, "Yes."

Vincent sighed, rubbing his temples, "Oh Xemnas, what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

A/N:…..the whip penetration was just….yeah. O_O.


	4. New Chapter

I'm sorry I faked you out with a new chapter, yes it was a lie but I needed to avoid being on the radar of certain people.

Update:

Due to the recent fanfiction purging of M-rated and reported fanfictions, I have no doubt that I will be among the thousands of writers who will have their stories deleted or find themselves banned without notice.

* * *

**You all are important to me, I love your reviews and ideas and I like that you all followed my development as a writer. ** I hope to continue this:

I can be found on Tumblr under the username: the-indeed-that-never-was

I can be found on DeviantArt under the username: firepokemonluva

Please follow me onto those sites and continue to support me in my endeavor to keep the fandoms alive if I do get deleted. To my favorite authors: Please _save your stories now_ and continue posting, this censorship should not be tolerated by a group of people that can simply hit the backbutton. I will try to get onto AO3 if I can, if someone has an invite they are willing to part with, I would be grateful. Or if someone knows another site, that would be good too.

If someone could also PM all members of the Xemsai community, KH fandom, IY fandom, YGO fandom and so on with this warning, I would really appreciate it.

Sincerely,

The kicked but never beaten Superior.

Long live the smut.

(I'm sorry for the hundred emails you might have gotten)


End file.
